Welcome Home
by MustangWill
Summary: One shot between Edward and Winry. Edward and Alphonose show up on Winry's doorstep all busted up from an ambush. One thing leads to another. Sex!


Winry was enjoying a hot steaming cup of coffee in the back of her auto mail shop, toying with a screwdriver in her free hand, when there was a pounding at her door. "Come back when we're open!" Winry called to the front door, wondering whom it could be calling this late at night and in the raging thunderstorm outside.

Her heart stopped when she heard the familiar voice of her childhood friend Alphonose cry out in his metallic voice, "Winry, Edward's hurt!" After her initial shock, Winry jumped up and, throwing her coffee aside, jumped the front counter in a single bound, jerking the door open as she reached it. Winry looked out in fear at Alphonose, in his large gray armor, stood in the doorway with bloodstains staining the metal of his body and gouges riddled through his armored body. Edward was in his arms; his crimson red jacket was wrapped around his body, blood staining the red even darker. "Alphonose, what happened?" Winry gasped as she opened the door open further to allow them in. She hurried back into the auto mail shop and cleared one of the tables she worked on with one sweep of her strong arms.

Alphonose clanked into the room and rested his brother gingerly down onto the table with careful motions, "We were attacked by Lust and Gluttony; they ambushed us. Luckily, we were nearby." When Winry reached to open the jacket away from his body, Alphonose's hand caught hers, "Winry… its bad."

"I need to help him, Alphonose," Winry whispered, gulping inwardly at the thought of what could be so bad that Alphonose was worried about her seeing what lay underneath Edward's jacket. When she moved the material carefully, she couldn't help but to scream in fear at the sight before her, as she looked his broken body beneath. The same arm and leg she had built for him were torn and broken from his body, hanging onto his body by only a few thin wires. Deep, bloody cuts covered his body from Lust's razor sharp fingers, and bite marks ran up and down the crushed metal of his leg and some on his human leg.

"Winry…" Edward gasped out weakly, blood slipping from between his busted lips as he looked up at her with half closed eyes.

"Shh," Winry whispered, her mind whirling at what she could do to help her childhood friend, "don't speak." She turned to Alphonose, "Take off all his clothes and I'll be right back." Winry turned and began running around the shop, gathering various things that she would need to aid Edward. When she returned with her supplies piled in her arms, she found Alphonose had done as she asked. Edward lay naked on the wooden tabletop, a single white piece of canvas covering his manhood without covering any of his wounds. Winry whimpered softly as she saw the entire deep, bleeding wounds he had acquired, but she forced those emotions down as her mother instincts kicked in. Setting down a bowl of water she had run next to Edward's head, she picked up a clean rag she found and soaked it in the water, dabbing carefully at the open wounds to clean any dirt or grime that may have gotten into them away. Edward hissed at first, but then slowly slipped out of consciousness and stopped moving.

Alphonose whispered from the other side of Edward's head, "Can you help him, Winry?"

"I'll do my best, Alphonose," Winry told him shortly as she cleaned a particularly deep cut across his chest, "Alphonose, find me another clean rag."

"Yes, M'am," Alphonose nodded, clanking away in search of the requested item. Winry continued to clean what she could with the bloody rag, blushing subconsciously as she moved lower towards the white piece of canvas covering his manhood. Biting her lower lip, she silently wondered what he would look like beneath that sheet. Glancing back behind her to see where Alphonose was and, when she didn't see him, she shyly lifted the material to steal a quick peek. A furious blush colored her cheeks as she saw how endowed he was and quickly replaced the canvas as she heard Alphonose returning.

"Here you go, Winry," Alphonose handed her a small pile of rags and returned to his previous position beside his brother's head. Once she had finished cleaning his wounds with the new rags, Winry managed to pull herself together and stop glancing at the canvas. Picking up a sharp silver needle and white thread, she began the slow, tedious task of sewing up his twenty odd wounds. Alphonose remained silent the whole time and watched on as Winry worked tirelessly for hours into the night.

The sun was coming over the horizon when Winry finally set aside her needle and thread and threw herself down into a nearby armchair to rest. Alphonose clanked up from sitting cross-legged on the floor near the table Edward lay on, and moved to stand next to Winry, "Is he going to heal properly?"

Winry glanced up at him and wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, "I sewed him up best I could, Alphonose; now, let me look at you." Winry started to get up, but Alphonose placed his large hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stay where she was.

"You need to rest, Winry," Alphonose told her softly, "I'm a suit of armor so I won't die until you have slept."

Winry silently nodded and slumped back into her chair thankfully, "Well, will you at least make sure that anyone that comes in that I won't be able to do any work today?"

"Sure, Winry," Alphonose stood up straight and clanked away to go put up the closed sign and lock the doors. Winry allowed her eyes to close and images of Edward's naked body filled her mind. A deep flush heated her body, concentrating in her lower body. A soft gasp escaped her lips and she looked around nervously, wondering if Alphonose may have noticed. "I need to go lay down," Winry whispered and got up, going up the stairs to the second level of her shop to her living quarters where she allowed herself to fall face forward onto her bed.

Sunlight was coming through the blinds over her window and falling across her bed. Winry groaned softly and turned slightly, nuzzling closer to a warm object next to her. She froze, realizing that the object was not an object, but someone. When she opened her eyes, she found that that someone was Edward. His eyes were closed and there wasn't an expression on his face. "Oh Edward," Winry whispered, reaching up to gently pull his head down against her chest, tugging his hair free the constricting band. Lightly shaking the long straight blonde hair, she smiled as she slowly ran her fingers through it to brush the tats out of its and just enjoying the feeling of touching him.

"Winry," Edward whispered against her chest, his eyes opening to look up at her.

Winry's eyes widened and she blushed madly, but didn't release him, "How long have you been awake?" Her fingers stopped stroking his hair, but stopped on the back of his head, digging her nails lightly into the skin.

"Long enough," Edward whispered. He leaned up and, his hand gently tilting her chin down, kissed her lips tenderly. His lips were warm and moist, hungry for her taste but soft at first. The muscles in Winry's body instantly turned to mush and her arms tightened around him, returning his kiss with an intense passion that she had been holding onto for what seemed like ages.

"Easy," he whispered, pulling back from her lips just enough so that when he spoke, their lips still brushed with the motions, "we don't want my wounds to open up again…" Winry nodded, her whole body flush with an intense heat that needed to be quenched. A soft whimper escaped her lips as he pulled away further, but then she moaned as his lips found the curve of her neck, his tongue gently caressing the light blue vein just beneath the skin. He could feel her heartbeat increase to a frantic pace, the vein pulsating beneath his tongue. Winry threw her leg carefully around Edward's hip and pulled him closer, tilting her head back slightly for him. His hand found the knot of the bandana she was wearing around her head from work last night and tugged it loose, letting free her own long blonde hair to fall down around her face while his lips slowly moved down her neck to the hollow of her throat.

"Edward," Winry panted, clutching his head against her skin as she cried out in pleasure. Her nails dug lightly into the back of his head and shoulder as his lips moved even further down, catching her nipple through her clothes. Pushing the small shirt she wore up over her bountiful breasts, her paused long enough to appreciate her natural beauty before attacking them with an insatiable hunger. Winry's lips parted and a passionate cry tore from her throat as heat burned through her body and her heart fluttered rapidly. His tongue was dancing across the sensitive peak of her breast when her body arched against his and the heat filling her body exploded with a third cry from her throat. When she collapsed back to the bed, everything was a dark, and white stars floated above her until her heartbeat slowed somewhat.

"Winry," Edward whispered huskily next to her ear, his tongue darting out to hungrily trace the shell of her ear before nipping it teasingly. Her skin had gleaned with a light sheen of sweat during the short time Edward had caused her first orgasm of the night and she wanted more. Her hands slid slowly down his body, caressing the taut muscles beneath the skin and the raised scars, and further down to cup his bare bottom in her hands. Edward groaned softly at her touch and raised his hips slightly against her hands.

"I want you, Edward," Winry whispered as she slid her hands up his back, over his shoulders, and took his hands into hers. She guided them down to her pants and closed her eyes as his fingers tugged them down from her hips down past her knees to her ankles.

While she slipped her feet from the pants, Edward smiled softly as he saw her soaked white lace underwear. "Someone needs a bath," he whispered, tugging the soiled underwear away from her body and got up onto his knees before her. Winry didn't know when he had done it, but his pants were in the floor already along with his shirt so that his hard body was revealed to her eyes. Edward allowed her eyes to roam his scared body and his newly repaired automail arm and leg before he pushed her down completely onto her back and hovered over her. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them snugly around his waist and looked up at him with bright loving eyes as he stared back into hers. And then he was inside her, tearing through her virgin walls. Winry's clenched her eyes closed and a whine of pain escaped her lips as her legs tightened around his waist. Edward paused, showering her with tender kisses and light licks to show he didn't mean to hurt her, and patiently waited for her to grow accustomed to his girth. When her body relaxed around him, he slowly pressed further before sliding almost completely out and then thrusting deeper inside her. Winry keened softly with the pleasure that replaced the pain and began to beg for him for more and to thrust harder. When Edward would do as she pleaded, she would beg for more until he was completely inside her and with each thrust, her body would lift off the bed slightly with the force. She arched her back so high off the bed that Edward feared it would snap, but the primal instincts buried deep inside him were in control now.

When he pulled completely out of her just before Winry's climax, she growled in annoyance at him with a feral snarl. But, before she could complain, Edward switched places with her, allowing her to be on top. "Ride me, Winry," Edward begged, his body shining with sweat and his blonde hair matted to his head. Winry's chest was heaving up and down like she had just run over a mile uphill, but a smirk played across her lips as she realized the power he had just given her. She began to slowly roll her hip, teasing his hard member inside her until he was pleading for her to finish him. Then she began to lift her hips up as they rolled before slamming back down onto him, impaling herself on his large erection. A loud moan escaped her lips as she forced herself down further and his tip touched her spot. White stars burst before her eyes as the intense pleasure shook her body as he hit the spot over and over again. Then, with a cry from beneath her, Edward's seed burst inside her, filling her body with warmth she had never known before. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as her hands rested on his hard chest, milking his member for every last drop. Sliding off of him, she allowed herself to fall down onto the covers, snuggling close to Edward's naked body beside her.

"You were amazing," Edward whispered, turning on his side and caressing her cheek with his metal hand. The cold automail was welcome against her flushed skin and she turned her face into it, kissing the metal lightly.

"As were you, Mr. Eric," Winry smiled, winking up at him. Edward chuckled softly and pulled her close to his scorching hot body.

"Sleep now," he whispered into her hair, his metal fingertips trailing slowly up and down her back, "I'm tired." Winry nodded and closed her eyes as his familiar scent filled her nose. He was home and Winry would enjoy every moment she had with him.


End file.
